primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Cretaceous
The Cretaceous was a period in Earth's history. This period was notable because it marked the end of the dinosaurs. During the Cretaceous, reptiles were by far the dominant group, with dinosaurs ruling the land, while other creatures inhabited the skies and the seas. Many Anomalies opened in this time period, more than in most other time periods. Visits and incursions Episode 1.3 An Anomaly to a bay in the Cretaceous opened in the present. It first opened at the Crystal Palace Diving Institute, then a reservoir, and after that the Dexter house. Each time the Anomaly opened, at least one side was underwater. A small Mosasaur came through the Anomaly the first two times it opened, but returned through both times, and a Hesperornis came through the third time the Anomaly was open. )]] When the Anomaly was open in the Dexter home's basement, Nick Cutter swam through into the Cretaceous and met up with his wife Helen on the shore. After discussing the Anomaly phenomenon in the present and Helen's leaving Nick, the latter returned into the bay to go back through the Anomaly. In the bay, Nick was attacked by the Mosasaur which had travelled through the Anomaly the first two times it opened, but the creature was killed by a larger Mosasaur. Cutter was then pulled back through the Anomaly by a tether. Episode 1.5 The Anomaly at the Forest Heights Country Club may have linked to the Cretaceous, as a Pteranodon came through. Episode 2.1 An Anomaly opened in a desert in the Cretaceous and connected to a Castle Cross Shopping Centre. Two adults and one baby Raptor came through, and the baby was eaten by one of the adults. After tranquilising and capturing the two adult Raptors, Nick Cutter took them back through the Anomaly into the Cretaceous. )]] He initially decided not to return through the Anomaly to the Present, until Stephen Hart went through the Anomaly after him and convinced him against it. Cutter and Stephen then fled back to the Anomaly when it began to close and the Raptors recovered. Stephen was attacked by a Raptor, but the creature was decapitated and killed when the Anomaly closed on its neck while it was trying to drag Stephen back through the Anomaly into the Cretaceous. Episode 2.2 While in a desert in the Cretaceous, Helen Cutter attempted to steal an egg from a Pteranodon nest as food, which caused the parent Pteranodon to attack and badly injure Helen; forcing her to go to the Present in search of aid and rest. ''The Lost Island An Anomaly to the Early Cretaceous opened amidst a Spaghetti Junction on Guns Island, and a pack of Eotyrannus and two Iguanodon came through. When the ARC team went through, they found a massive herd of Iguanodon, a pack of Neovenator, Polacanthus and a pack of Dromaeosaurids. Extinction Event Throughout the 20th and early 21st Centuries, a massive Anomaly to the end of the Cretaceous was opening and closing over and over in a Russian tundra, and numerous creatures (including a pair of Tyrannosaurus rex, Ankylosaurus, a herd of Torosaurus and others) came through. In June 2008, the ARC team and the Russian Anomaly research team closed the Anomaly with an EMP to stop the K-T Comet strike from affecting the present. Episode 3.4 A large Anomaly to the Cretaceous opened up in an airport in the present day, and a baby Velociraptor came through. The raptor fled back through and a Giganotosaurus came through the Anomaly moments later. The G. Rex returned through shortly after, then went back through to the airport. Danny Quinn was able to lure the G. Rex back through the Anomaly by flying through in a helicopter. In the Cretaceous, Danny discovered an entire herd of Giganotosaurus heading for the Anomaly, and after he returned through, the ARC team locked the Anomaly with the new Anomaly Locking Mechanism before the herd could go through. Fire and Water An Anomaly to present day Maidenhead opened in Mongolia in the Cretaceous, and six Velociraptors travelled through to the Present. Hilary Becker and his men returned all but one of the raptors through the Anomaly, but in Cretaceous Mongolia, the Velociraptors attacked the men and killed one of them, forcing the men to shoot several of the raptors before returning through the Anomaly to the Present. Episode 3.7/4.1 A Dracorex travelled through an Anomaly to Medieval times, then through another Anomaly to the present day. The Dracorex was subsequently kept in the ARC's Menagerie until it could be returned to its own time. Episode 3.10 On her journey to wipe out the Australopithecus and stop Humanity from evolving, Helen Cutter opened an Anomaly from the Future ARC to a forest in the Cretaceous with the Anomaly Opening Device. She went through and then closed the Anomaly behind her. )]] Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland reopened the Anomaly with another Anomaly Opening Device and went through into the Cretaceous forest, before closing the Anomaly behind them. There, they were pursued up a tree by three juvenile Raptors before knocking them (and unintentionally Connor) out with a stun grenade. Danny went after Helen while Abby stayed with an unconscious Connor. One of the Raptors woke up, but Connor knocked it back out upon recovering and he and Abby took shelter in a tree. Helen opened an Anomaly to the Pliocene in a Pteranodon nest and went through, followed by Danny and a Raptor. The Raptor was killed in the Pliocene when it pushed itself and Helen off of a cliff, and Danny was marooned in the Pliocene, and Connor and Abby in the Cretaceous, when the Pliocene Anomaly closed. Episode 4.1 Connor and Abby spent a year trapped in the Cretaceous, but managed to survive against the creatures there. They lived in a den in the Cretaceous forest, at the site of the Future ARC Anomaly, living off of roots and bulbs. Abby decided they had to move location after Connor unintentionally led a Spinosaurus to the two's den. When Connor found Helen's Anomaly Opening Device in a Raptor nest, he used it to open an Anomaly to present day London, and he and Abby escaped through while the Spinosaurus was distracted fighting with a Raptor. The ARC team subsequently locked the Anomaly, but Connor accidentally unlocked it and the Spinosaurus came through to London. It was subsequently dealt with when Connor opened an Anomaly inside of the Spinosaurus which sent it to an unknown time period. Episode 4.2 An Anomaly to the Cretaceous opened in 2005 - 2006, and a baby Kaprosuchus came through. It spent the following five years in the Present living off of rats and homeless people. It was ultimately killed by the ARC team using EMDs. Episode 4.3 During their travels through the Anomalies, the nomadic Time Tribe travelled to an area of hills in the Cretaceous, where they lived off of Tree Creepers. Emily Merchant and Patrick Quinn separated from the Tribe and travelled through an Anomaly to a theatre in the Present with Charlotte Cameron to find medicine for her. Two Tree Creepers also went through the Anomaly. )]] After Charlotte died in the Present, Emily returned through the Anomaly to the Cretaceous hill range, and Matt Anderson followed her through. There, Emily was badly injured by a Tree Creeper, and she and Matt returned to the Anomaly, but Hilary Becker had locked it. When the ARC team unlocked the Anomaly, Matt and Emily fled through back to the Present from a Tree Creeper that was stalking them. The Tree Creeper went through the Anomaly after the two, but Becker forced it back through by shooting it with an EMD, and subsequently locked the Anomaly again. One of the two Tree Creepers in the Present was either killed or returned through the Anomaly, while the other fell from a building rooftop to its death. Eye Strain The South Bank Anomaly may have linked to the Cretaceous. Picture This A Tyrannosaurus travelled through an Anomaly to a present day Art Gallery. It was sent back through by Jess and Becker. Episode 5.3 A Raptor travelled through an Anomaly to Victorian London and caused gruesome murders there. It was ultimately captured by Matt and Emily and taken through another Anomaly to the Present. There, it was presumably either placed in the ARC's Menagerie, or killed by the EMD shots Becker knocked it out with. Episode 5.5 When Convergence occurred in 2011, numerous Anomalies to the Cretaceous opened up. A Tyrannosaurus came through one to Central London, where it was captured by the ARC; a Spinosaurus came through another to Los Angeles; a Kaprosuchus came through an Anomaly to Stanley Street Car Park, where it was knocked out by Abby with an SUV; and an Anomaly opened in the ARC, and a Tree Creeper came through and was knocked out by James Lester. The Anomalies to the Cretaceous were all closed by the New Dawn machine when it was activated. Circa December 2011 - January 2012, an Anomaly to an area of woodland in the Cretaceous was recurring in Stanley Park, and a Pteranodon and two Utahraptors came through. The last known time the Anomaly was open, one of the Utahraptors in the present chased Evan Cross and Dylan Weir through the Anomaly into the Cretaceous. Evan and Dylan then went back through the Anomaly to the present, and the Anomaly closed behind them with the raptor on the Cretaceous side. The Pteranodon and the remaining Utahraptor in the present subsequently killed each other in a fight, and the Cross Photonics Special Projects Group subsequently froze the two creatures' bodies until they could return them to their own time. A Pachycephalosaurus came through an Anomaly to present day Vancouver, where it was taken by Project Magnet and apparently died from their experiments on it. An Anomaly to the Cretaceous opened in present day rural Vancouver and a Triceratops came through. Dylan Weir managed to lure the Triceratops back through the Anomaly, and Howard Kanan then went through into the Cretaceous seconds before the Anomaly closed. The Sound of Thunder A Spaghetti Junction existed at a lake in a forest in what appeared to be the Cretaceous. A Brontoscorpio used this Junction to travel between its home in the Silurian and Britannia Beach in 2012. Evan Cross and Dylan Weir entered the Junction through the 2012 Anomaly, and Connor Temple and Kieran Coles entered it through the London Anomaly, and they and an Albertosaurus used it to travel between the Silurian, Cross Photonics in 2006, and the former four humans' own two respective home times and places in the 21st century. After Evan, Dylan and Mac Rendell used the Spaghetti Junction to redo and ensure the events of and surrounding the Albertosaurus's incursion through the 2006 Anomaly, the Anomalies in the Junction all began to close due to an unspecified change in the timeline. Creatures *Albertosaurus *Anatosuchus *Anatotitan *Ankylosaurus *Badger-Like Mammal *Cretaceous fish *Deinosuchus *Didelphodon *Dracorex *Eotyrannus *Giganotosaurus *Hesperornis *Iguanodon *Kaprosuchus *Mapusaurus *Mosasaur *Neovenator *Pachycephalosaurus *Polacanthus *Protoceratops *Pterosaur *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Raptor *Sauroposeidon *Shrew-Like Creature *Spinosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Torosaurus *Tree Creeper *Triceratops *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus rex *Utahraptor *Velociraptor Anomalies *Crystal Palace Diving Institute - reservoir - Dexter house cellar - Cretaceous beach Anomaly *Possibly Forest Heights Country Club Anomaly *Castle Cross Shopping Mall - Cretaceous desert Anomaly *Airport Anomaly *Medieval - Cretaceous Anomaly *Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous forest Anomaly *Cretaceous forest - Great Rift Valley Anomaly *Cretaceous forest - London Anomaly *2006 - Cretaceous Anomaly *Cooper Street theatre - Cretaceous hills Anomaly *Cretaceous - Victorian London Anomaly *Central London - Cretaceous Anomaly *Stanley Street Car Park Anomaly *Anomaly Research Centre Anomaly *Stanley Park - Cretaceous woodland Anomaly *Urban Vancouver - Cretaceous Anomaly *Vancouver Woods Anomaly *Britannia Beach copper mine - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly *Cross Photonics - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly *Spaghetti Junction - Silurian Desert Anomaly Real life The Cretaceous period lasted from around 145 to 66 million years ago. During the Cretaceous, the climate was warm and there were eustatic sea levels and numerous shallow inland seas. Dinosaurs continued to dominate the land up to the end of the Cretaceous, while marine reptiles, ammonites and rudists populated the seas and oceans. The Cretaceous also saw the evolution of flowering plants and new avian and mammalian groups, and dinosaurs were highly diverse in this time. The Cretaceous ended with a massive extinction event which killed off the pterosaurs, the marine reptiles and (most famously) the non-avian dinosaurs and many other groups and species. The extinction event at the end of the Cretaceous was largely believed to have been caused by a large meteor impact. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.3 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *The Lost Island'' *''Extinction Event'' *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.10 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.3 * * * Non-canonical *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Trivia *Anomalies linking to the Cretaceous were more commonly encountered than Anomalies to any other time period (discounting the present). *It is believed that the Spaghetti Junction seen in was located in the Cretaceous due to the appearance of a Pteranodon in the skies above (though a few fans have suggested that the Pteranodon seen may have come from one of the Anomalies in the Spaghetti Junction). Category:Time periods Category:Mesozoic era